Moonlight shadow
by XxPersephone
Summary: why our relationship is so difficult to figure it out? what are those strange feelings...hate,love,sympathy,pain...so much to deal with, you are a mess Ichigo K./Rukia K./...IchiRuki!future lemons :
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my first story for Bleach and of course IchiRuki… I hope you will enjoy this…I don't own Bleach –even to your surprise-

Looking Back

"_No words can describe my happiness…I am feeling like the hole in my chest has filled up. I haven't even realized how much I have missed him. I hate this feeling of loneliness, the feeling of not knowing if he is safe or not…And this time was worse than the previous. Well, that it is not true, I was worried when he fought with the hollow that killed his mother, I was about to go crazy when I was waiting for my execution, wondering if he is alive or not, I was worried…Oh god, I always worry about him. That is irritating, I mean he will be safe and stupid as always, and he will always come with that lovely smile and those emotional brown eyes…"_

"Hey Rukia…Wake up…" Ichigo looked at her pissed off but at the same time worried. She was obviously thinking about something, but her face was weird…_ "Is she daydreaming or something?"_ She had a peaceful smile on her face, her violet eyes were looking the sky. The air was blowing her hair back, letting Ichigo have a better look at her face. _"She looks like an angel…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?"_

"What is with that strange face of yours?" Rukia asked him, while she was looking at him like he was a crazy person

"No…nothing" Ichigo knitted his eyebrows "STOP LOOKING AT ME WITH THAT WEIRD FACE!"

"I am not weird YOU are weird…but wait…did you call me weird? YOU carrot-head" She yelled

"How did you call me?" The young man was about to explode…but he tried to calm himself "Whatever you say midget"

"You…you" The petite shinigami started to tremble from anger. Her friend put out his tongue, and looked at her eyes…Both froze, the memories crushed their minds…Fear, dark, loneliness, pain, despair, anger, trust, friendship, love…

"We shared lots of emotions, didn't we?" Rukia smiled kind to her friend

"We share lots emotions, don't we?" Ichigo corrected her. She waved and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile too… He closed her to his embrace while he was laughing. She slightly blushed but enjoyed the moment…

"_I appreciate the past, because from it I can learn lots of things, because from it I can take a lots of happy memories, because from it I can build my future with all the people I love, with that midget too…So, I don't need to think about the past anymore…no more looking backs…"_

"Together we will face our future…" The orange-haired man spoke at a sweet-low voice.

"Together?"

"Yes Rukia…together…no more looking backs. Promise?"

"I promise…You know Ichigo, by the way…Can we buy a small rabbit?" Rukia looked at him with glowing eyes

"Hey, where did this come from? The fact that I am in a good mood doesn't mean that you can ask whatever…" He looked at her sad face. He knew that she was acting, but he couldn't help it but wanted to comfort and support her. He was feeling pity for himself. He was a game in her hands.

"Jeez…you are so annoying midget" Ichigo replied.

"That means yes?" Rukia cried out of happiness.

"Wait, I have to ask my family first"

"Wow…the little Ichigo is waiting for his dad permission" Rukia was evilly grinning

"No I am not…I have to ask them if they can take care of it, when we have to leave, you know" Ichigo said openly irritated

"Oh don't worry…I will ask them. I am sure they will not have any problem…" She replied with a victorious smile, which was breathtaking, was almost hurting Ichigo's heart. He was feeling sick -in a strange way-, his palms were getting sweaty. He wanted to touch her so badly, to lock that beautiful lips into his…_ "What is happening to me, and what bullshits am I thinking anyways?" _

"Oi, Ichigo…Are you feeling well, because your cheeks are red," Rukia noticed

"I am fine…Let's go home" He announced, _"You are a mess, Kurosaki Ichigo"_

"_I promised to him that I will not think about the past. I have to keep that promise but I have no idea what is this feeling…So, if I don't look back how I am supposed to figure out what is going on with me. Or maybe I have to wait, till the time will make me understand what I am feeling… But it hurts like before, no this time is worse…Ichigo…" _

He was waiting for her, a few meters away. She smiled and ran towards to him. He closed her soft hand in his and walked back in his house…together as ever.

To be continued…

Small chapter I know…but this is like the prologue of the whole story…so I am sorry. I hope you have enjoyed it :D I am waiting for your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2:Autumn sense

_The first official chapter…yeah :D finally!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (for sure) _

Autumn sense

The dark haired girl was for one more time in the roof. She was looking the vast gray sky, observing the clouds while she was imagining them as soldiers or horses or people who were walking hand in hand. She looked down on the road, the trees were looking tired as their leaves were falling in the wet ground, the kids were playing with the yellow-brown leaves, screaming and laughing at each other. She couldn't help it but smile, children were cute and that innocence in their faces was the main reason for Rukia love them so much. Even if she was losing her patient times to times with them, she was enjoying their company. Somehow, they reminded her when she was a kid of course. Well, she wasn't carefree as a child must be, although she was cute. She pouted. The thought of children and "that kind of stuff" was making her sad, because she knew that she could never have her own children, running through the house with her husband smiling up to her. Husband…

"Oi Rukia what are you doing up here for so long?" The substitute shinigami looked down his friend.

"Eh, nothing. I have just forgotten how beautiful the world is in autumn" Rukia was looking with a kind smile down in the road.

"What is your favorite season?" Ichigo finally got her attention

"Well, I guess I like summer because I can eat ice-creams, waffles with ice cream and drink weird cold coffees. I like spring too, because of the flowers, their smell is unbelievably amazing, and it is also the season of rabbits. Winter is cool too, because we can play with the snow, make rabbits with snow, and eat amazing stuff. Despite all these good things, each season has a big drawback, because summer is too hot for me so I don't like that very much. Spring is weird because you are in too much stress, and winter you cannot do many things because of the cold weather." She looked in a deep thought

"What about autumn?" Ichigo looked at her curious even amazed from her own way of thinking

"Well autumn is a little bit a melancholy season. The weather is preparing for the winter; people are starting again their work, but I find this fascinating. I mean look around you the harmony, the trees, the smell of the weather, the sky, even the people. You are finding all these things strange don't you?" Rukia smiled

"No, not at all. I like autumn too…hmm" Ichigo was thinking, his eyes were shining.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him curious

"Well I was thinking that I haven't shown you many places in the town" He rubbed his head trying to seem cool but he failed.

"And?" Somehow she felt getting excited.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go a walk with me" _Ok now I am feeling weird, why am I feeling nervous. Ok that wasn't actually a question, but oh forgets it that isn't getting me nowhere… __**'Oh the shy Ichigo wants to grab Rukia's as…'**_ Hichigo laughed. _Why did you appear in time like this, and who the hell asked about your opinion? __**'We both know that this is the truth. Oh I mean looked at her beautiful ass, her small but flexible body and then imagine that body rides yours…' **__oh shut it…No, no, no Rukia is my friend. Well, actually a really beautiful and sexy somehow friend but Oh I won't play your game. Get out of my mind, you bustard._

Rukia was looking Ichigo and rose on eyebrow. He was looking anxious and his face was sweaty. He had a lovely tomato red face –she had to admit it, he was looking really cute and hot. _Rukia, come on. You do not have to make that kind of thoughts; you do not have that kind of needs. But damn, he is looking hot…_

'_**Look at her face, at her lovely small but somehow full lips. Her pale skin is almost shining…hmm it seems really soft, I wonder how it tastes. And of course her beautiful violet eyes. You can see through her heart when you are looking into her eyes, you are lost in the depth of her eyes every time you are looking at her, don't you?' **_ Ichigo couldn't deny that, but every time he looked in her eyes, he could have seen his heart. Weird, really. _Can you please leave me alone?_ Ichigo pleaded Hichigo _**'No, until you admit it" **__Admit what? __**'You want her and your body needs her' **__you won._ Ichigo pouted.

"Hey Ichigo. Why is that face for?" She looked at him, searching for an answer

"Nothing…" He looked down, thinking of "his" problems.

"ICHIGO! YOU STUPID SON, WHERE HAVE YOU GONE WITH MY THIRD DAUGHTER?ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GRANDPA?" Isshin called them.

"I am going to kill him, for sure" Ichigo whispered and he was surprised when he heard Rukia's chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked her irritated from his father's stupidity

"That face of yours is so amusing, it is lovely" Rukia giggled. He looked at her even more surprised "_Did she say that my face is lovely? Eww what kind of things am I thinking? I am sounding like Innoue"_ He freaked out while a slightly blush was appearing on his face.

"Let's go down before your dad starts to buy clothes for "our" baby" The girl said in a bitter tone. He didn't understand. Before a couple of minutes she was laughing and now she was almost seemed sad. She jumped from the roof down to his window. He followed her. She took her body from the place that she had hidden it, and I found Kon reading…

"Where did you get those?" He screamed at his body

"I found them in a shop, so beautiful woman-women…" His eyes were shining, and Ichigo was sure that he hated that kind of expression in his face.

"Get rid of them, NOW" Ichigo screamed and threw out of the window the magazine with naked…

"Stupid Ichig…" Kon didn't have time to finish his sentence because Ichigo grabbed that king of "pill" out of his body. He put it in the lion's stuffed body and he came back to his own body. Rukia was watching the whole scene in silence, with red -form embarrassment- cheeks.

"I am going down._ So I can leave you Ichigo do…your own things" _The raved haired woman whispered

"RUKIA…" The boy looked at her pissed and embarrassed at the same time. And what she did? She was trying really hard to hold her laugh but in the end the hilarious picture of Ichigo shouting full of embarrassment at her, made her laugh hysterically.

"You petite midget…" He turned his face away from hers, when he heard her coming closer.

"Ichigo" She said in a serious tone "You don't have to feel embarrassment for that kind of things, I mean is just natural for the boys in your age have that kind of magazines. Even Renji has some." She kept coming closer, until her body was touching Ichigo's back. And that fact didn't help the poor boy, who was trying to forget some nature facts. "But I am sorry, because I made you feel uncomfortable, and for one time that wasn't my intension" Rukia added honestly. _The fact that your body is so close to mine make me feel uncomfortable_

"Whatever, lets go for dinner, I am starving" She excited from his room.

_Is she gone? _ Ichigo looked outside from the window_ "ok I have some time. _Kon we are changing again"

After some seconds…

The orange haired man put the magazines that he threw out of his window- under his bed. Finally, he understood that they might be useful at times like this…

He went downstairs and looked at his dad who was speaking for one more time to his mother's poster. Then he noticed Rukia, she was smiling but he knew that she was…uncomfortable? Strange Rukia almost never was at this situation and in one day she had been embarrassed twice, and the one time because of him.

"Oh my son…You have finally made me grandfather" Isshin walked towards to his third daughter.

"_Okay the second time that she was embarrassed because of me" _

"Oh dad, stop the bullshits" He punched him straight on his face.

"So Yuzu did you made on time your essay?" He looked serious at his young sister

_Oh my beautiful Masaki, did you see how ungrateful son you've got?_

"Yes, but I am worried." Yuzu looked down at her meal

_He doesn't even care about his father. Also, he IS so STUPID so he can't even HAVE a GIRLFRIEND_

"You shouldn't be…Oh I can't stand him….Would you shut it?" Karin threw a book at her dad's face

"Thank you Karin, I was preparing to punch him" The young boy looked down at his father and continued his meal.

"So what are you going to do today oni-sama, are you going for some walk?" Yuzu asked him politely but you could definitely notice that she was worried.

"Probably…"

"Rukia-san would you watch over my brother, I don't know but I feel anxious these days"

"HEY, I am not a kid. So do not worry for me. And if that makes you happy, the midget will come with me too" He shrugged his shoulders. Rukia looked at him with a deadly glare.

"Maybe Yuzu, he would be in great danger if he comes with me" Rukia glared at the orange haired boy, as she spoke. Karin smiled with satisfaction _"Finally someone who can make Ichigo shut it" _

"Really?" The little girl asked worried

"Of course not, I was teasing you" She said with a sweat voice but believable. Ichigo sight with relief, before Rukia hit him in his leg, without anyone noticed.

"Be careful midget because I might lose my self-control" Ichigo whispered

"Hmph, and what would you do? Start crying?" Rukia dared him to answer

"I hope that you will not find this out, for your own good" He hissed

"Now I am terrified"

"You…" He stood up and walked away, probably towards to his room. But his sweaty face wasn't unnoticed from Rukia…

"My third daughter, I have never seen my son give up a talk" Isshin looked at her with admiration

"Eh, really? Because that happens times to times when we are fighting" Rukia had a questioning look in her face.

_**Ichigo's bedroom**_

"Oh I am going to kill her some day. I swear" He yelled

"Are you talking about my nee-san?" The little stuffed animal appeared

"YES, I am talking about YOUR LOVELY NEE-SAN" To his surprise the little annoying toy didn't answer but it looked the door. Ichigo turned and saw Rukia standing there with an unexplained expression in her beautiful face.

"I am sorry for making you mad" She looked with her astonishing violet eyes straight at his amber orbs, asking for what…?

"It's ok" He tried to say. Her eyes were shining and melting Ichigo's heart, mind…He tried to swallow

"Yosh, so when we are leaving?" She asked in a casual voice "_So, she was acting after all" _Ichigo understood that the feeling of disappointment was growing inside of him.

"In two hours, just give me some time to relax…" He requested

"Okay, you will have your two hours" She was generous

"Thank you" He said with his voice full in sarcasm

"Oh nothing" She added politely

"Stupid, clever, beautiful midget" He cackled

_Two hours later_

"Rukia, are you ready?" Ichigo called her for second time. She wasn't supposed to late since she was complaining that they wouldn't have time to go for an "appropriate" walk. He was terrified to understand what she meant from saying "appropriate" but he let it go.

"I am ready" She was wearing her usual shoes with black half hose, a white skirt and a black shirt. _"Since when Rukia got some style? Maybe Innoue or Matsumoto helped her"_ However she looked extremely cute and sexy, to Ichigo's surprise. He wasn't used to this Rukia, and he was expecting his usual friend with her simply dresses. If he wanted to be honest to himself although, he was a "little" attracted from Rukia even when she was wearing her usual dresses…now he was just…

"Hey Ichigo, will you close your mouth? You look like an idiot" Rukia looked at him with a bored face

"Ruki-a, you look like a g-girl" Well that wasn't what he wanted to say but…

"Did you forget that I am a girl too? Baka" She looked away, offended.

"So let's go"

"Yes" She followed him

**To be continued**

_A/N Okay, basically I was planning to update this chapter with their walk in the forest too, but I decided that I was going to be far too long chapter. I would love to hear you opinion (tell me your thoughts, if you disliked something or anything…flames acceptable) I hope you enjoyed the first normal chapter(ha-ha) I have no idea if the part with Hichigo was too much, but when I read a doujinshi on D.A I couldn't stop laughing so, I hope you don't mind. Then next chapter will be more interesting since the other chapters may be depressive. I am done…see you_


End file.
